


Alleyway Prompt

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Down and dirty in an alley





	Alleyway Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Going through old tumblr fics and realized I hadn't added some to AO3

“Shit, shit, shit should we really be doing this in public baby boy?” Wade asked even though he was already in the process of pushing his body flush against Peter’s and nipping at the superhero’s neck even though his suit was still covering it. 

Peter was already in position, sticking to the brick wall in the alley with his feet and hands, legs spread to fit Wade between them. “Shut up, Wade.” His took one hand off the wall, reaching for Wade’s suit pants and tugged at them non-too gently. Wade didn’t bother pushing them down any further, just allowed Peter to wrap his gloved hands around his cock and pull it out. He groaned at the rough friction Peter’s gloved caused as he stroked him. Of course, Wade always did like it rough.

“Come on, come on,” Peter moaned, pulling on Wade’s dick to get him closer.

Wade settled right between his thighs again, taking out a knife and slicing at the ass of Peter’s suit. 

“Frick Wade!” Peter growled, but his protests didn’t go far or have much impact when he was lifting his ass to ground it down on Wade’s cock. Peter could fix the suit later, he was talented like that with the sewing machine. What he couldn’t fix is getting caught on camera if some random person happened to walk by and snap a video of Spider-man getting fucked up the ass by Evil!Spider-man. 

The only thing Wade took the time to do was reach into one of his many pockets and pull out a packet of lube - you never know when you’ll need it, like now, and Wade’s suit was basically his mobile home most of the time. 

He poured some over Peter’s hand and let him lube his cock up, since Peter didn’t seem to have any interest in letting little Wade go until it was up his ass, and used the other half of the lube to drip onto two fingers… which he promptly shoved into Peter.

“Unh not what I wanted,” Peter moaned, arching his back at the hard thrusts of Wade’s fingers.

“Just a little prep. You might have a higher rate of healing but it is no Wade Wilson healing factor. Which is why it’s much more logical that I bottom most of the time, especially since so many fic writers seem to think spit is sufficient enough lube. Would tear your poor little ass right up but me-”

“Wade!”

“Right,” Wade withdrew his fingers, “Insert rod A into slot B.”

“Ah!” Peter shouted, pushing his hips down to meet Wade as he thrust hard into him. He was fully seated faster than they had ever achieved and already he was lifting off Wade’s cock and rocking down onto him again. Usually they took a breather, for Peter to get used to the feel of him again, but not this time. Peter was waiting for nothing. And Wade was perfectly okay with that. 

“You are so fucking hot right now,” Wade groaned, pushing Peter further up the wall with each thrust. “So hungry for my cock you didn’t even wait for me to stretch you all the way. So starving for a fuck. You needed this, didn’t you.”

Peter gasped, throwing his head back and Wade  _wished_ he could see the expression on the hero’s face under that mask. But it was hot, not knowing, not seeing his face, having sex with their costumes fully on.

“Gonna get that suit dirty? Gonna come all over the inside of it, huh Pete?”

“Y-yes! Harder, Wade come on.”

Wade laughed, grabbing Peter’s hips securely so that he could properly ram into him even though it was Peter doing most of the work. 

“Love it when you’re like this. So desperate for it,” Wade moaned as Peter rolled his hips down, “Me too, baby boy. Fuck I’m close.”

“Faster, Wade come-ah!“ 

Wade slid one of his hands down to press firmly against the bulge in Peter’s suit, grinding his palm over his cock, wishing he could hold it in his hand, but this was good enough for now. He rubbed hard and fast until he felt a jerk against his hand, followed by warm wetness. 

Peter moaned all through his orgasm, driving himself down on Wade’s cock while his body clenched around him. 

“So hot when you come, Pete.”

“Hotter when you come inside me,” Peter countered, rocking his hips once for emphasis.

“Shit,” Wade groaned, thrusting into him with abandon. He had no rhythm, no style, but that didn’t matter anymore, they were beyond that. One long, deep thrust had Wade doing exactly what Peter wanted. His dick pulsed inside him and Peter sighed at the feeling of being filled, warm and sated. 

“That high was definitely worth the pain,” Peter hummed, settling back against the wall but making no attempts to lift off Wade’s cock. 

“You can make the bad guy good for the weekend.”

“You’re not a bad guy, Wade.”

“Not a good one either.”

“My ass would disagree.”

“Your ass can’t say anything, it’s too full.”

“Exactly my point. Now shut up and carry me back to your apartment so we can start round two.”

Wade grinned as Peter wrapped his limbs around him, grinding his ass down on his cock to keep everything inside. “And people think you’re innocent.”


End file.
